You hold on to Hope
by dreamdancer96
Summary: Everyone holds on to something..mine was hope. Hope that he would come back....[Jiley] Collection of little chapters!Former pen name jiselle96
1. Chapter 1

_You hold on to hope._

_Even the smallest bit of hope can be found in a person._

_----_

_His name has 2 syllables and his face is everywhere I look._

_Girls scream for him..I yearn for him._

_Girls have pictures of him..I have pictures in my heart with him, forever!_

_----_

_Your best friend says you've finally gone crazy when you still have the stupid_

_cardboard figure of him._

_And when he's in Antarctic you're in Malibu._

_When he's with another you and your left alone..._

_You get lonely;_

_You sit on the beach and look out at the ocean._

_I sit and look up at the stars._

_Thinking maybe he too is looking at the same star._

_She plays her songs and sings with her soul._

_I do the same every night. _

_You sit at prom all alone..heart broken._

_While every girl is dancing with the guy she loves._

_and...your left with hope._

_Hope that maybe those tears will turn into LOVE._

_And all bad will turn to good._

_I turn around and see..._

"_Jake?" I whisper under my breath._

_I run to him and hold him in my arms...he dose the same._

_----_

"_Told you I'd be here." He whispered in my ear._

**Did you like it?**

**I wrote this on a random note.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Sometimes

_Sometimes life doesn't fall into place like it should._

_People say things that disrupt the beating of your heart._

_Things don't always make sense that's why we have hope._

_It's a small word with a lot of meaning to it._

**Hope- **The feeling or image that people havewhen things seem to have a future.

_Girls every where have someone or something dear to them.._

_They must!_

_Some people find out later in life that hope was always there watching over_

_them._

_They just never seemed_

_to find it._

_I've found hope in the place of someone dear to me._

_He say's were just friends but sometimes..I wish we were more._

_He's always on my mind..._

_The way he laughs, the way he smiles, the way he can make girls fall in love with him, and the way he stole my heart._

_I'm being sucked into a black hole that is seemingly non-hopeful on the outside but could contain love in the inner core, like the heart._

_So many metaphors in the English language, so many ways to use them, but only one way to describe how I feel about him._

_I don't know what's over the bridge, but I do know that hope will lead me through._

_The storms every girl faces in her teenage years is just the beginning of a hurricane._

_But what I will always know is that I love, Leslie Jacob Ryan._

**Did you like it, love it want some more of it?**

**Well please review.**

**The story is going to be a collection of one shots about Jake and Miley!**

**Love, **

**xopreppymileyxo**


	3. Things Aren't What They Seem

_Every girl dreams of her prince charming sweeping her_

_off of her feet._

_Me having experience say, that's not entirely true but someone will love you._

_----_

_When your scared you hide under your pillows._

_When your happy you show it._

_And when your confused..you've lost hope._

_But there's another feeling that girls have at this age.._

_jealousy._

_You've heard of it, and chances are you've probably have gone through it._

_I have jealousy too._

_The one guy I love is in Antarctica with Mikayla._

_She's my friend (not) but this jealousy has taken over me and I think I'm about to explode, because things in life are hard to handle even when you know they are true._

_You eat ice cream depressed about things in life that fall on upon your lap, but you don't know how to handle them._

_Girls like me shouldn't have these dilemma's in there life at an early age._

_Not my point..well things are never what they seem so don't judge them and, don't judge someone._

_I did that and I shouldn't._

_He was actually the one I dated and still love._

_So now I know that things aren't what they seem and I should never give up hope._

**So this chapter was about how Miley explaining things.**

**Please review! **


End file.
